Fangpyre Husband, Hypnobrai Wife
by badboylover24
Summary: Sequel to Reuniting of the Tribes. Pythor and the freed Serpentine return to Ourobourus so that Fangtom and Alura can get married. And the long lost Snake King knows of one particular Wind Ninja who'd be the perfect wedding planner. I only own Alura, Arctica, and the Draco-Steeds in this story; everyone and everything else belongs to their proper owners.
1. Reflecting on the Past

**Fangpyre Husband, Hypnobrai Wife**

**Summary:** Sequel to _Reuniting of the Tribes_. Pythor and the freed Serpentine return to Ourobourus so that Fangtom and Alura can get married. And the long lost Snake King knows of one particular Wind Ninja who'd be the perfect wedding planner.

**Ch.1: Reflecting on the Past**

The sun has just risen over the horizon of the Sea of Sand by the time Alura woke up and slithered out of her large tent. She, her Constrictai comrades Rokin and Rolin, and their group of Serpentine arrived at the meeting point where they're to meet Pythor. However, their Snake King's group has not returned yet, so a few of the Scouts are keeping watch for them. Stretching her arms with a light groan, the female Hypnobrai slithered over to a Fangpyre Scout.

"Lucaso," she asked, "any sign of them yet?"

"Not yet, Lady Alura," he answered with a small shake of his head, "and I've just started my shift. But don't worry; I'll keep looking for Master Pythor." Alura just smiled at him in reply before patting him on the shoulder.

"Very well, Lucaso," she said before slithering over to the edge of the dune on which they're camping. After leaving Lucaso alone to do his duties, she looked out into the horizon until her eyes fell up on a familiar landmark about twenty miles from where they stood…Ourobourus. She can hardly believe that she will soon be home after being away for six months. She will soon be reunited with her brother General Scales of the Hypnobrai…and finally marry her fiancé General Fangtom of the Fangpyre. Although this whole engagement is an arranged marriage her brother set up for her, Alura is happy to go along with the marriage. The two siblings have known Fangtom since they were children, and she had known him to be the most loving Fangpyre she has ever known. But when Slithraa started the war with the Fangpyre Tribe, the two siblings felt as though a part of them has been taken from them. That's why Skales tried to claim the title of General from him; to end the fighting between the two Tribes. When her brother won the title and Fangtom happily, Skales asked the Fangpyre General to take Alura in as his wife to prevent another war between the two Tribes.

At first, Alura thought it would be weird of her to marry her brother's best friend, but a talk with Fangtom changed it all.

*~*~*_Flashback_*~*~*

Alura sat on a snow-cover rock to gaze out at the gorgeous view of the mountains. The snow had stopped falling, so the mountains look more beautiful under the setting sun. Despite the beauty, Alura felt bothered, especially when she looked down at the tail that was once her legs…a sign that she's chosen to be the bride of a General. Not just any General, mind you; General Fangtom of the Fangpyre, her brother General Skales' best friend. The arranged marriage, however, has made her feel uneasy. She had strong feelings for Fangtom ever since they were teenagers, but she never said a word of it to her brother because she's afraid it will upset him. But it's not wrong for a Serpentine of one tribe to fall in love with a Serpentine of another tribe…is it? And even if it isn't wrong, what are Fangtom's true feelings for her?

"Alura?" The female Hypnobrai snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a familiar voice. She turned, and sure enough, there stood Fangtom. Alura then turned to the sunset so he wouldn't see her blush.

"I was just watching the sunset," she said. "It's very beautiful when it's not snowing."

"It certainly is," Fangtom's right head replied, looking out at the colored mountains as the left head turned to her.

"May I join you?" the left head then asked her.

"Uh…of course," she answered nervously. She then felt her face get warmer as the Fangpyre sat next to her on the rock. She just wanted to scream with delight at how close he is to holding her hand, but she held it in the best she could.

"Alura, are you alright?" Fangtom's right head asked her.

"You're shaking," the left head stated.

"Oh, I…uh…"Alura started with a slight gulp.

"Are you cold?" the right head asked.

"M-Maybe a little…"

"Here," the left head said. "Allow me." Alura's face became redder and her body stiffer as Fangtom wrapped his tail around hers and wrapped his left arm around her waist. Her heart began pounding faster as he also held her closer to his body to keep her warm and held her right hand with his right hand.

"Better?" his right head asked her softly. Alura couldn't help herself; he's just so sweet and kind to her. Just like when they were teenagers.

"Much better," she sighed, placing her head against the throat of Fangtom's left head. Both heads smiled as he gave her a small hug.

"That's good to here," he said to her. "I wouldn't call myself a true husband…if I let you freeze out here." Alura gulped at hearing him call himself a true husband. Does he really see himself that way…or does he truly love her? She now knows that it's now or never if she's ever to find out.

"Fangtom," she said to him, "there's something I…I have to tell you." His right head turned to her.

"What is it, Alura?" it asked. His Hypnobrai bride took a deep breath before giving her confession:

"I've been in love with you ever since we were teenagers. Even when the fight between our Tribes stared, I still loved you. I didn't tell you because of how you might react. And I never told Skales because I'm afraid it might upset him. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Fangtom's right head just smiled softly before nuzzling her nose softly.

"Your brother and I…already knew about your feelings for me," he explained. "Your smiles and blushes…always gave you away." Alura then looked into his glowing white eyes.

"Is he mad at me?" she asked. Fangtom just gave her a friendly chuckle.

"Why should he be angry with you?" he answered. "He had a feeling you and I are made for each other. And he trusts me to take care of you should anything happen to him. Besides…I love you too. Your courage and strength make up your true beauty in my eyes. That's why your brother arranged the marriage…besides wanting to prevent another war between our Tribes…now that he is General. However…I wish to make this right." Fangtom then pulled out something and held it before Alura. The female Hypnobrai felt like shedding tears of joy when she saw that it's a golden ring encrusted with a blue diamond encircled by tiny red rubies.

"Lady Alura," Fangtom then said, "sister of General Skales of the Hypnobrai…Will you marry me?" Alura then looked up at him, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Yes," she answered with a lump in her throat. With a smile on both faces, Fangtom took her left hand and slipped it onto her ring finger. In reply, Alura kissed his left head on the lips, and he returned it as his right head kissed her cheek, jaw line, and neck.

Alura mentally thanked the heavens for favoring Skales to win in the Slither Pit against Slithraa. She thanked her brother for arranging the marriage. She even thanked little Lloyd for reuniting the three of them…

"General Fangtom! General Fangtom!" The two lovers broke apart at the call. Turning, they saw Fangtom's second-in-command Fangdam running towards them.

"Fangdam?" the Fangpyre General replied as the two-headed Warrior stopped before him to catch his breath. "What's wrong?"

"Huge…" Fangdam gasped in between breaths. "Tomb…Hoo-boy…" Fearing he may pass out, Alura went over to his side.

"Fangdam," she said to him, "take a breath first, _then_ tell us what's wrong." Fangdam obeyed and took a deep breath with both mouths. When he's caught up with his breath, he told them what was going on.

"A huge Serpentine has arrived at the Hypnobrai Tomb. But it's not just any Serpentine…It's an Anacondrai…of the General Rank!"

"An Anacondrai General?!" Alura cried with fear. She had heard that the Anacondrai's the most powerful of the Five Tribes and are greatly feared, especially by other Serpentine. And an Anacondrai General's said to be the deadliest. Alura clung to Fangtom in fear.

"Oh, Fangtom," she whimpered fretfully. "If the General's here, he must have brought his tribe with him. I'm frightened!"

"That's the strange part, Lady Alura," Fangdam said. "He came alone."

"Alone?" Fangtom replied as his fiancée turned to the Warrior in confusion. That's odd…Show us the way, Fangdam." With a nod, his second-in-command led them back to the tomb, and the two betrothed followed, Fangtom holding Alura's left hand.

*~*~*_End Flashback_*~*~*

Alura then looked down at her left hand, the engagement ring still on her finger. She was very frightened by Pythor at first that she stood close to Fangtom for protection. But after the Anacondrai has shown her no harm, she has begun to trust and respect him…especially when Pythor has given her and Fangtom his blessing. With a small smile, the female Hypnobrai looked out at Ourobourus.

"Please wait for me, Fangtom," she whispered in prayer.

"Lady Alura!" She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. Turning, she saw Lucaso running up to her in excitement.

"What is it, Lucaso?"

"One of the Scouts has just spotted King Pythor and his troops heading towards the camp," he exclaimed. "They'll be here in a minute or two." Alura felt her smiled getting a little bigger. Once Pythor's army gets here, they can head for the city…and she'll be closer to reuniting with her brother and her beloved fiancé.

"Very good, Lucaso," she said to the Fangpyre Scout. "Let us go greet our king." With a nod from her loyal Scout, the two Serpentine headed for the western part of the camp where Pythor was sighted. A minute later, the Anacondrai landed before them on his Draco-Steed Nebula.

"Welcome back, Master Pythor," Alura said while Lucas held Nebula's reins so Pythor can dismount with ease. "Judging by the larger number of Serpentine in your group, I'd say you've succeeded in retrieving the rest of the Serpentine." The two of them then turned to see the Serpentine in Alura's group greet the Serpentine in Pythor's group. Most of them even embraced those who are their friends, whether they're of the same Tribe or not.

"Yes," Pythor replied with a nod as he helped Arctica off of Nebula's back. "As I have anticipated, however, I ran into the ninja at the Toxic Bogs."

"But no prisoners?" the Hypnobrai asked.

"Trust me," the taller snake stated. "If we do that, they will only cause us even more trouble than they usually did. Remember the Fangblade fiasco at the Mountain of a Million Steps." Alura groaned at the memory.

"Point taken."

"Besides," Pythor added as Arctica hopped out of his arms and onto his shoulder, "we have something more important to take care of. Your wedding." Alura couldn't help but chuckle, even though he's right. Once they reach Ourobourus, Pythor will talk to the Generals about postponing the Slither Pit restoration so to have Alura and Fangtom's wedding.

"I agree," the Hypnobrai said to him. "I really miss Skales and Fangtom." Pythor nodded before turning to the other Serpentine.

"Alright, listen up, everyone," he called out, making them all turn to him and give him their undivided attention. As you all already know, your Generals and a handful from each of your tribes are busy restoring our beloved Ourobourus, wanting to make it more capable for _all _of us to live in after the whole Great Devourer scenario." Everyone nodded in reply with concurring mumbles.

"Man," a Constrictai said to a Fangpyre, "that incident was more than just plain nuts."

"However," Pythor continued, "their restoration project is taking longer than the Generals themselves have hoped due to having no enough workers and to various construction injuries. Unless we can give them extra help, they will never get it done. What do you say we lend them a hand?" In a split second, the immense crowds cheered and the wolves and wolfdogs howled in concurrence.

Pythor smiled at his success. He knows that these Serpentine miss and worry about their comrades in the city, and he still has his way with words of leadership. And since they brought some medical supplies with them, the injured in said city will be properly cared for.

"Then let's move out," the Anacondrai announced, mounting Nebula. "TO OUROBOURUS, AND TO OUR COMRADES!" Nebula reared up with a powerful neigh, and the still loyal Serpentine cheered again. Once his Twilight Guardian is back on all fours again, Pythor turned to Alura.

"I will fly on ahead to meet up with the Generals," he said to her. "You lead our Serpentine to the main gate. Be sure to tell them who you are and your relations with Skales and Fangtom should they ask. Also tell them to send for them."

"Yes, my liege," she replied with a bow.

"Oh, and before I forget," he added, holding his hand out to a large carriage pulled by four strong Constrictai Warriors. "Please be careful with that carriage. It holds some gifts I have for your brother, your fiancé, and Generals Skalidor and Acidicus."

"Will do, sire," she replied with a nod, and Nebula flew off for the city, Pythor and Arctica on his back.


	2. Surprise Visit for 4 Generals

********I just want to throw this in. Someone asked if Beauty and the Snake takes place before or after Lloyd became a teenager via Tomorrow's Tea. Well, I sorta wrote this before I learned about that incident, so in this storyline with Pythor and his bride, the Tomorrow's Tea thing never happened, and Lloyd is still a child. I just think he's cute that way.

Anyway enjoy the second chapter. And, uh...sorry if Skales is a little OOC; I just wanna make him sound like he loves his little sister.

******Ch.2: A Surprise Visit for the Four Generals**

In the Grand Council Room of Ourobourus, Skales and the Generals were looking over the plans on the round stone table. As well as the injuries and supplies.

"So how bad are Chokun's injuries?" Skales asked Skalidor.

"Well," the Constrictai General answered, "he got a couple of small cuts on his arm, and he pulled a muscle in his leg. But the good news is he wore his helmet, so he prevented a head fatality."

"But he was moving a boulder," Acidicus stated with confusion, "and nothing fell on him, not even a pebble."

"Trust me, Acidicus," his fellow General explained. "After these past months, I didn't want to take any chances."

"Well, I figured the leg part must have been from the boulder," Fangtom stated, "but how did he cut his arm?"

"With the picks as he was passing the rack."

"Again?" Skales cried before himself a face-palm. "How many times have we told our workers to always put the picks on the racks _heads down_?"

"What should we do now, old chum?" Fangtom then asked him. The Hypnobrai then rubbed his aching forehead in thought before he came up with a good plan that's capable enough to work them all.

"Well, the first thing I think we should do is give Chokun some time to rest until his leg's alright. In the meantime, everyone else should postpone the Great Devourer Tomb until they've gathered everything for an investigation party."

"Why not postpone it until after the wedding?"

"Fangtom, I told you. We can't prepare for the wedding until we're 100% sure the city's safe." Fangtom blinked in reply.

"I didn't say anything about the wedding," he explained.

"Huh?" replied the also confused leader. "But I just heard you."

"Well, it wasn't me," the red snake said before the two of them turned to Skalidor.

"Don't look at me," the black snake replied, holding up his hands in protest. "I didn't open my yap either."

"Me neither," Acidicus added with a shrug. Skales scratched his hood with confusion.

"But if it wasn't any of you, and it wasn't me," he asked, "then who was—" His answer was a stifled laugh behind him and the other Generals. Turning around, they were extremely surprised when they saw the Serpentine standing before them…Pythor P. Chumsworth. At his right is a Draco-Steed, specifically a Twilight Guardian, and a white tiger cub rests in his left arm.

"Pythor…?" Skales' face was pale like he has seen his first actual ghost. The Anacondrai just smiled as he gave his old comrades a friendly wave with his free hand.

"Long time, no see," he said.

"AAAAUUUGGH!" Skalidor screamed like a thirteen-year-old girl before ducking under the table. "GHOST! DON'T LET HIM EAT MY BRAIN!"

"Uh, Skalidor," Acidicus said, turning to the scared Serpentine. "I think it's _zombies_ that eat brains, not _ghosts_."

"WHO CARES?! JUST GET ME A HELMET!"

"Skalidor, calm down," Pythor said, putting Arctica on the floor gently. "I am _not_ going to eat your brain. And I'm not dead either." He then held his wrist out to Skales. "Check my pulse and see for yourself." The Hypnobrai obeyed and got a pulse, despite his shaking hand.

"You _are_ alive…" Pythor braced himself for an attack from his second-in-command for taking back the Snake King title…but was instead bombarded with a pack of questions.

"How did you survive? Where were you these past months? Why didn't you come back sooner? Can we get you anything? Food? Water? Or maybe—" Pythor quickly held up his hand to silence him.

"How about the chance to explain myself before your questions pile up on me?" he asked calmly. The Hypnobrai looked down sheepishly.

"My apologies, Pythor," he said. "It's just that…well…the ninja's mentor survived after Lord Garmadon destroyed the Great Devourer, but your body was never found…so we assumed that—"

"Skales, don't worry about it," the bigger Serpentine said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just let me answer your questions as briefly as I—" He was interrupted when Slithraa burst into the room.

"General Skales, you won't believe this, but—PYTHOR?!"

"It's alright, Slithraa," Skales assured his former General. "He's not a ghost; I've check his pulse. Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Did another one of the workers get injured?" Acidicus groaned as Skalidor got up from under the table.

"No, it's _bigger_ than that," Slithraa answered with excitement. "Lady Alura's here!" Skales and Fangtom blinked with shock.

"Alura…here?" In a split second, Skales slithered out of the room as if a pack of mongooses was on his tail.

"Skales, wait up!" Fangtom called as he, Skalidor, and Acidicus slithered after him. Pythor then followed them slowly and calmly with Slithraa right behind him.

When the Generals reached the main gate, what greeted them was the sight of their workers welcoming home the many Tribe members they have not seen for six months. And among them, much to Skales and Fangtom's delight, was Alura, tenderly bandaging a Venomari's hurt arm.

"There," she said to hi. "Now be sure to take it easy next time."

"Yes, Lady Alura," he replied with a nod.

"Alura?" Skales finally said, slowly slithering up to her. Hearing one of her favorite voices she had not heard in six months, his sister turned slowly to him, revealing the tears forming in her eyes. Skales felt like crying himself as she said those three words with her own voice.

"Hello, big brother." He only answered her by rushing up to her and throwing his arms around her into a strong but loving hug.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you!" he sobbed. Alura just hugged him back softly, her tears splashing onto his shoulder.

"I've missed you too…"

"Uh…sorry that the city's…still a bit of a mess." The two of them broke the hug before Alura turned to her speechless (sort of) fiancé Fangtom.

"And…welcome home, darling…" he added with a small smile on each of his faces. Alura just slithered over to him with a smile before wrapping her arms around his necks.

"It's good to be home, you two-headed goofball," she purred before kissing right head on the lips.

"Oh, get a den," Skalidor sighed as Acidicus shook his head in amusement.

"Now, now," Pythor laughed as he and Slithraa joined them. "It has been a long day for all of you, and right now, your workers need proper medical attention. Including Slithraa and that cut on his hood." Skales blinked with confusion before turning to Slithraa. Sure enough, the former Hypnobrai General has a cut on the barely noticeable spiral on the right of his hood.

"Slithraa," Skales cried, rushing up to the Warrior to get a better look at the scar, "how long did you have that? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was too excited over Lady Alura's arrival!" he protested. "Besides, it's not that big of a deal."

"Are you kidding me?" his General snapped. "It's gonna get infected if we don't' stitch it up."

"It's just a scratch!" Slithraa protested with fear. Alura then slithered up to the two Hypnobrai.

"Now, Slithraa," she said to him firmly like a mother scolding her child, "you can't just hid forever so that you can avoid the needle. You are going to have to stand up to it and get it taken care of before it gets worse." The General-turned-Warrior looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Lady Alura," he replied. "I'll go and get it stitched up." As he walked off to find a medic, Skales rubbed his claw-tips against his forehead with an exhausted groan.

"Even though I _still_ respect him like a role model," he sighed, "I wish Slithraa would get over his fear of needles already."

"I'm sure it's just a phase he's going through," Pythor stated calmly. "It'll pass in time. But in the meantime, we should head back to the Council Chamber."

"I agree," Skales said, giving him a glare that a father would give his teenage son when he goes to a rock concert when the father forbade it. "You have some serious explaining to do."


	3. Coming to an Agreement

****Okay, before we start with the next chapter, I just want to make something clear. I didn't continue with Beauty and the Snake because I've completed it. Reuniting of the Tribes takes place right after where it took off. I'd just thought I'd throw it in for ya. Anyway, enjoy the third chapter.

**Ch.3: Coming to an Agreement**

A short while later in the Council Chamber, Pythor had just finished telling Skales and the other Generals about how he survived the Great Devourer and why he has been away for so long. Alura was also with them, holding Fangtom's hand as he listened to Pythor with one head and nuzzled his other head into her hood.

"So during that time you've been away," Skales then said, "you've been training so you'd stand a better chance against the ninja?"

"That is correct, Skales," the Anacondrai said to him, "and now I've come back with the rest of your tribes."

"Well, not that we aren't grateful, Pythor," Acidicus said. "It's just that we wanted to make our city safe, especially for Alura."

"And Skales only wanted Alura to have the best wedding ever," Skalidor added. "The only thing in our way is the hole in the Slither Pit arena, and we want to check it out before we seal it up again." Alura then turned to her brother with a kind smile.

"Oh, Skales," she replied, placing her hand on his. "I don't care if my wedding's perfect or not. It's only the best if I'm marrying the one I love and if you're the one giving me away."

"I know," Skales sighed, "but Fangtom and I are afraid that you might get hurt before the wedding because of the damage the Great Devourer has done to Ourobourus."

"Well, despite the injuries your workers got," Pythor replied, "you've done an excellent job on the restoration project. And it's not like you are planning the wedding at the arena. Uh, just to be sure, where _are_ you planning to have it?"

"Well," Fangtom answered, "Alura and I agree that the Grand Hall here in the city is perfect enough for both the wedding and the reception."

"It's big enough," Alura explained, "and the windows let the sun give it more lighting." Pythor then turned to Skales.

"Skales, why don't you hold off the giant hole until after the wedding?" he asked. "Your workers could use the rest and need some time to heal from their injuries. Besides, who knows when Fangtom and your sister will ever get the chance to marry? Oh, and I have a very good idea who'd be perfect for your wedding planner. Gives us more time to catch up on things."

The Hypnobrai General turned to Alura and Fangtom, seeing in their eyes that they really want to get married as soon as possible. He now knows that he wants his sister to be happy…more than anything else in the world.

"Very well," he said with a smile and a nod. "We shall hold the wedding as soon as we have it all set up." Alura then threw her arms around his neck with a huge grin on her face and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you, brother! Thank you!" Skales just returned the hug with a gentle smile.

"Pythor," Acidicus then asked his king, "you said you know of the perfect wedding planner. Who specifically do you have in mind?" The Anacondrai just gave him a sly smile before answering.

"Do you recall the new friend of the ninja I've told you about earlier?"


	4. A Goal in Your Future

Here's the next chapter. Oh, and just to let you know, there will be a small mention of two Penguins of Madagascar characters. Also, I couldn't remember what the name of that stone from "All of Nothing" from "Ninjago" was (the one that cancels the ninja's powers), so I decided to call it "null stone." Anyway, enjoy the chapter

**Ch.4: A Goal in Your Future**

A short while later, Pam, Kowalski, and Julien have just reached Jamanakai Village. After her emotional breakdown last night, Zane had convinced Sensei to let Pam have the day off from training today so she can relieve herself of the stress she's going through by telling him that she over-trained herself yesterday. Sensei Wu agreed and gave Pam the day off, and she decided to enjoy it by shopping in the village.

"Are you sure you want to do some shopping, Pam?" Kowalski asked her. "I mean, I understand through observation that the female of the human species enjoy that sort of pastime, but it sounds like a lot of work. And we _did_ promise Sensei to make sure that you don't overwork yourself on your day off."

"It's actually quite fun if ou give it closer inspection, Kowalski," she stated as they made their way towards the marketplace. "Besides, Sensei also asked me to pick up some tea for him and some dog food for Cedar."

"I be betting dey not only ones on your list of de shopping," Julien added with a teasing smirk.

"You got me," she laughed. "I also want to see if there's anything I can use for my next project." She then stopped with a glimmer of delight when she spotted a stand selling silk scarves.

"Ooh! Scarves!" The two animals simply watched their friend as she rushed over to the stand.

"Looks like scarves are the next thing in Pam's shopping list," Kowalski sighed with a smile.

"Well, at least she be having de time of goodness," Julien stated, being his naïve, optimistic self.

"Yes, you're probably right, Julien," the super-smart penguin replied.

"Hey, guys!" Pam then called out to them. "You've gotta check out this red one! You think Nya would like it?"

The three of them then enjoyed their time at the marketplace. They brought two scarves, the second one for Nya. Then they found some good items for Pam's next masterpiece and some kibble for Cedar, Lloyd's new wolfdog pup, along with a new collar for him. And they enjoyed some lunch before heading over to the teashop for Sensei's tea.

"How my I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"I would like three boxes of herbal tea, please," Pam answered. As the young woman went to get the requested tea, Pam couldn't help but notice the wise-looking old woman sitting at a round table with a teapot and a cup and saucer. Strangely just by looking at them, Pam deduced that it's a fortuneteller's cup and saucer used to read tealeaves.

"That's my grandmother," the young woman stated as she brought Pam her tea.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Pam said quickly as she paid for the tea. "I just couldn't help but notice her cup and saucer." The woman just smiled in reply.

"Yes, she's well known for her tea leaf reading," she explained. "Most of the people whose fortunes she had read were people troubled and unsure what to do."

"I merely offer them guidance down the right path, dear," the old woman stated. Pam simply went up to her table.

"Well, do you suppose you and the leaves can help me?" she asked.

"For a spare coin, yes," the woman answered. Kowalski then turned to Pam as she paid the woman and sat down.

"Pam, no offense to this sweet lady," he said, "but predicting the future through tealeaves sounds…improbable."

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Pam assured him as the lady swished her teapot around to swish the tea and leaves around. She then poured it into the cup.

"The leaves will tell you your fortune only if you drink the tea," the woman instructed her, "but leave a bit left for the process." Pam nodded and took the cup. She then drank it, enjoying the heavenly taste, but left some tea and tealeaves for her host. Handing the cup back to her, she watched the old lady.

The old lady then closed her eyes and swished the cup a little, looking as though her psychic energies are transferring into the cup at her will. Ten seconds later, she placed the cup upside down on the saucer. After letting it sit for a few more seconds, she turned the cup right side up again and looked inside.

"Ahh…" she finally said. "The leaves tell me you are a girl of gifted talents and are following a dangerous path fighting creatures of darkness."

"That's right," Pam answered. "I am a Spinjitzu Ninja under the teachings of Sensei Wu."

"Ah, that would explain your aura," the old woman replied before looking at the tealeaves again. "Hmm…the tealeaves also tell me that you were previously in conflict with a family member…your father?"

"Yeah," the Wind Ninja answered with a bit of anger in her voice. "He _never_ appreciates _anything_ I do. That's why I left; to get away from him."

"Ahh, but right now, you are in conflict with your own heart. You are having mixed feelings for someone who is in love with you, and yet you are unsure about your feelings for him because your friends claim he's an enemy."

_Pythor…_

"It's just that…he has done some horrible things to the ninja, most of all Lloyd. And yet…I couldn't get enough of him: his handsome looks…his intoxicating kisses…his gentle touch…But I'm also afraid that the ninja will send me home because of him. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well," the old woman replied. "the tealeaves suggest you follow the old saying: 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. Let your suitor get close to you, and you will learn what sort of person he is. Only then will your fears of him diminish."

"But…how can I do that?"

"In your future, I see a goal…a goal you've always wanted to achieve. It may involve your lover." A goal? That's interesting…

"Well, thanks for your help," Pam then said, getting up from her seat.

"Just remember, dear," the woman said with a smile. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." With a bow to her, Pam left the store with Kowalski and Julien right behind her.

"I be wondering how she did dat," Julien said, "using de leaves of de tea tree to read-y future."

"Well, from certain observations," Kowalski answered, "they do so by finding certain images the wet leaves make against the inside of the cup and explaining what each image represents. I've understood that that form of fortunetelling originated in China, which is famous for its teas. Am I correct, Pam?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…right…" The two animals turned to see that Pam appeared distracted by something.

"What's up?" Julien asked, jumping up onto her shoulder.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what that woman told me," she answered. "About keeping my friends close and my enemies closer…and about a goal in my future. What goal do you think she was talking about?"

"Well, she did say that it's a goal that you've always wanted to achieve," Kowalski answered with some thought, "and that it may involve Pythor, your 'lover'. It could be an art goal, and he might help you with it any way he can."

"Ooh, or maybe dere's a dance contest coming up," Julien said with excitement, jumping off her shoulder and pulling the surprised penguin into a waltz before dipping him tango style. "And he'll be wanting to be your dancing partner in de waltz of romance-y-ness!" Kowalski then looked up at the lemur with confusion.

"I thought you don't like Pythor," he stated.

"I don't," Julien explained, letting him go before he started to boogie. "But I love to boogie."

"You're such a nut, ya know that?" Pam laughed as Kowalski got up and dusted himself off. Just then, the whole marketplace went into a frightened uproar as a hole burst open from under the ground and a bunch of Serpentine jumped out of it. Julien jumped with a yelp and hid behind Kowalski.

"Serpentine!" Pam cried as she took out her Four Wind Sais.

"What the—You brought your sais with you?!" Kowalski cried.

"In case of emergencies like this one," she explained.

"But you're suppose to be _relaxing_!"

"Doesn't mean I can't help these people," she snapped as she ran towards the Serpentine scaring the villagers. "NINJA-GOOO!" She then unleashed her Spinjitzu Tornado on a couple of Fangpyre and a Constrictai.

"That's her!" a Hypnobrai Soldier cried, pointing at the Ninja of Wind for his comrades to spot. "She's the Golden Ninja whom Pythor wants." Even though Pam is wearing a fuchsia top, blue jeans, and her brand new cerulean scarf with indigo cherry blossoms instead of her Yellow Ninja costume, the Serpentine were able to identify her thanks to her Yellow Wind Tornado and her sais. Pam then turned to the snake creatures at the mention of her "lover's" name.

"So Pythor sent you guys to come after me, huh?" she said to them with a glare. "Well, you can tell him that I'm not ready to be tied down."

"Even if we do that, Lady Pamela," the Hypnobrai replied, "we still have to take you with us to Ourobourus." Pam blinked in reply.

"The Lost City of Snakes?" she asked. "I thought it was a myth."

"It was until Pythor found it," explained the dazed Constrictai she used her Tornado on.

"Whatever," Pam replied with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not coming with you, and that's _final_."

"Sorry," a Venomari replied, taking out one of his bombs, "but we're not giving you a choice." He then threw the bomb at Pam…

"PAM, WATCH OUT!" Pam watched in horror as Julien leapt in between her and the bomb, and it exploded on him to release a green gas.

"Julien!" she cried, running to his side when he fell to the ground. "You okay?" As she picked him up in her arms, Julien suddenly screamed with fear and clung to her.

"Pam!" he cried. "Foosa everywhere! Do someding!" She was about to ask him what he's talking about when she saw his eyes. They're green instead of yellow. That gas was Venomari venom!"

"Julien, calm down!" she explained. "It's the gas! It's making you—" Before she could say _hallucinate_, two Constrictai sprung up from the ground, ripped her sais out of her hands, and threw a bag over her and Julien.

"Hey!" What are you-! Oh, you're gonna regret that!" She then tried to use her powers to burst out of the bag…

"Huh?" Why aren't her powers working?

"Good thing we soaked this bag in null stone powder," she heard a Serpentine say. "Otherwise, we'd be in big trouble." Null stone? Sensei said that stuff cancels out the powers of the ninja, even her own.

"Pam," Julien cried as a strong Serpentine threw the girl onto his shoulder, "what are we of de doing now?"

"We go to Plan B?" she answered.

"What be Plan B?"

"HELP! KOWALSKI! GET US OUTTA HERE!"

"Whoa, watch it!" another Serpentine cried. "She's starting to flail!"

"Yeah, no kidding, genius!" snapped the one holding her. Outside of the bag, Kowalski rushed forward to save his friends.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" But before he can reach them, the poor penguin got stuck in some sticky marmalade that someone spilled when running form the snakes. He then tried to get out, but by that time, he was too late. The Serpentine had already escaped down the hole, Pam and Julien as their prize.

"Kooowaaalskiii…" Pam called, her voice echoing throughout the hole. The penguin looked down the escape route, but he dare not jump in. He wants to help his friends, but he can't fight all those snake creatures alone, even with his own fighting skills. It's like his leader Skipper would always tell his teammate Private: "Never go in without back-up if you think there may be too many for you to handle. There's always a better chance _and_ safety in numbers." The penguin knows what he hast to do: go get help. So he hurried back to the dojo to get the ninja.

_Just hang on, guys_, he thought, despite his panicking state. _Hang on!_


	5. Pam and Julien in Ourobourus

****Before we start on the next chapter, I got a comment saying that there's no such thing as a foosa. Actually, there is. It's a cat like animal that lives in Madagascar. Also, in the PoM episode "Terror of Madagascar", a baby foosa comes to the zoo. Just thought I' point it out for you. Also, thanks for letting me know what that stone was.

**Ch.5: Pam and Julien in Ourobourus**

Back with Pam and Julien, they were flailing about to get out of the bag.

"Let! Us! OUTTA HERE!" Pam yelled, kicking her legs as their captors hopped out of the hold and into one of the large houses of Ourobourus.

"Alright, alright!" the Constrictai Warrior snapped before setting her down. "We're here already. Just give me a minute." He then undid the rope holding the bag over her and lifted the bag off her, revealing the frightened girl holding Julien in her arms, the Venomari venom having worn off of him.

When she finally opened her eyes, Pam found herself face-to-face with the dashing violet snake with eyes of fuchsia.

"Pythor!"

"Darling!" he cried with delight before shooting forward to throw his arms around her and kiss her. With a cry of surprise, Pam shut her eyes and held up her hands in defense…She felt no lips on her, but she heard a loud kissing sound. Opening her eyes, she saw that she held Julien up to defend herself accidentally…So Pythor (his eyes were closed at the time) is kissing Julien on the lips instead of her. _Eww!_

"Uh, Pythor?" she said timidly. "I'm afraid you're kissing the wrong mammal." In response, Pythor slowly opened his eyes…and they shot wide open when he saw that he's kissing Julien! He then pulled away from the also shocked lemur.

"Whoa, man, take it slow," he said with his paws held up. "Besides, I don't dink we'd be working de out."

"OH, BLEAGH! PTOOEY!" the violet Serpentine cried, spatting to the side to get the fur off his lips. "I KISSED A MALE! GROSS! I GOT HIS FUR IN MY MOUTH!" The Serpentine with him then burst into laughter. Sure, it's a stupid idea to laugh at their king, but it was just hilarious. Pythor then shot them an enraged glare.

"OH, SHUT UP! AND SOMEONE GET ME SOME MOUTHWASH!" Pam then turned to Julien sadly.

"Sorry I did that to ya, Julien," she said. "I forgot I was holding you."

"I not speak of dis if you don't," he replied, giving her the I'm-now-scarred-for-life look.

"Just don't get any ideas, lemur," Pythor said to him. "_Pamela's_ the only one for me."

"Are you still mad at him about the whole rubber chicken attack?" asked Pam.

"Rubber chicken attack?" The three of them turned to the four Generals and Alura. Skales was giving Pythor his you're-kidding-right look.

"I don't…want…to talk about it," Pythor growled.

"I don't even _want_ to know," his second-in-command replied flatly as Acidicus slithered up to their king.

"Here," he said, handing him a bottle of green liquid. "Use this."

"Thank you, Acidicus," the violet snake replied, removing the cork.

"And don't worry, Miss Pamela," the green snake assured the Yellow Ninja as Pythor poured the contents into his mouth and started gargling. "It's not Venomari venom; it's mint-flavored mouthwash."

"I'm fine with that," she replied, placing Julien on her shoulder. "And I'm sorry you all saw that. It was an accidental impulse I made out of defense."

"Don't worry about it; we understand," said Skalidor, going up to Pythor with a bowl for Pythor to spit into. "Although I'm wondering…If I ask my troops to get a video camera, can you do that again?" Pythor's eyes shot open before he spatted the mouthwash all over the black snake's face.

"SKALIDOR, IF YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, SO HELP ME I'LL—"

"It was a joke," the dripping Skalidor protested, hiding his face behind the bowl.

"Yeah, I don't want to scar Julien for life again," Pam concurred with a grossed out glare.

"Well, I now know why you called him de kisser of great-y-ness," Julien teased her slyly. "His lips are de smooth for a scaly guy."

"Shut up," she growled through clenched teeth as Pythor turned to her slyly.

"So you think I'm a great kisser, do you?" he teased as the Generals snickered at her, making her blush.

"You got a lot of nerve kidnapping me, Pythor!" she yelled, wanting to change the subject. "I've told you before I'm _not _that kind of girl! If you think kidnapping me's going to make me marry you, you got another thing coming!"

"Well, we _are _having a wedding," Pythor explained, "but it's not _our_ wedding." Pam blinked with confusion, and yet the Snake King can feel certain he saw slight hurt and disappointment as well in her eyes.

"It's not?" she asked. "Then…whose is it?"

"My sister and Fangtom's wedding," Skales answered, holding his hand out to the couple. Pam turned to Alura and Fangtom, who smiled at her softly as they held each other's hands. Pam couldn't help but smile back. For a blue cobra with a braided ponytail and a two-headed red rattler, they look so cute together.

"Oh, well, congratulations," she replied, "but why am I here then?"

"We brought you here to Ourobourus because…Pythor chose you as our wedding planner," Fangtom explained. Pam couldn't believe her ears. She always wanted to plan a wedding…and these Serpentine are offer her the job?

"M-Me?" she replied with a surprised smile.

"Well, given that you're organized and creative," Pythor explained, "I have a feeling you would be perfect for the jo—WHOA!"

"I'll take the job!" Pam cheered, hugging his neck with zeal. "Oh, Pythor, thank you so much for choosing me! You have no idea how much I've dreamed of planning a wedding!"

"Well, it's good to hear that you'll take the job, Miss Pamela," Skales replied, "but could you first let go of Pythor's neck please before you crush his windpipe?" Realizing this, the Wind Ninja quickly obeyed.

"Sorry," she said to the blue-faced Anacondrai.

"That's alright," he gasped as his face became violet again. He then cleared his throat before continuing. "Now, our Serpentine will set up the wedding once Alura and Fangtom tell you what they want: decorations; flower arrangements; the food; etc. Skales will aide you as well, and so will I personally."

"Thanks, Pythor she replied. I will make sure that the wedding will turn out perfectly." She then turned to leave with Fangtom and Alura to discuss their ideas for the wedding.

"Oh, one last thing, Pamela," Pythor said to her.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to him…and Pythor planted a kiss on her lips. Pam felt her face flare up at the smoothness of his lips. And the fresh mint in his breath is just so inviting. She can feel herself long for it more as he then pulled away.

"My appreciation for accepting the job," he purred, gazing at her cute, blushing face.

_Oh, he's just so cute when he looks at me with those flirty bedroom eyes of his…wait, _WHAT?! _I did _not _just think that! _She quickly snapped out of it and slapped him on the nose.

"OW!" he cried, holding his nose with surprise.

"Do that again, and you'll end up in the infirmary!" she snapped, pointing a finger at him. "Ya hear me?" Pythor just smirked at her.

"You're so cute when you're mad," he sighed with a purr. Pam's blush became deeper.

"Why, I oughta—"

"Uh, why don't we show you the Grand Hall, Miss Pamela?" Skales quickly said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to keep her calm. "It's where we're having both the wedding _and _the reception. We can discuss furniture and decoration arrangements there." He can only hope that this approach works. Otherwise, Pythor's dead meat…_again!_

"Is your Grand Hall _really _that big?" she asked, glancing at the blue General with interest.

"_And _has plenty of lighting," Alura answered. Pam then turned to Julien.

"Sounds interesting, don't you think, Julien?" she asked.

"Yeah," the lemur answered. "Be saving de trouble of de travel."

"And I have an idea of how to set up the wedding/reception layout," she replied with some thought. "But I'm gonna need some paper and pencil to make the diagram for it."

"I can get it for you, Miss Pamela," a Fangpyre Scout said, raising its white hand.

"Okay, thanks," the Yellow Ninja replied. "And, uh, can you just call me 'Pam'? No offense or anything, but 'Miss Pamela' sounds too formal."

"Yeah, too fancy-shmancy," Julien concurred. Alura and Fangtom laughed lightly.

"Deal," Alura said. And Pam left with the betrothed couple and Skales. Pythor just watched after her dreamily, his hand still on his sore nose.

"Oh, yeah," he purred to Skalidor and Acidicus. "She's got it bad for me…"

"I heard that!" Pam called back, causing the two remaining Generals to snicker.

Back with Pam, she followed Skales, Alura, and Fangtom through the city and towards the Grand Hall. Julien, who's still riding on her shoulder, then turned to the human girl.

"Pam, now be de chance of us," he whispered to her lowly so the Serpentine wouldn't hear him. "Let us be making de breaking for it."

"And lose my chance to plan a wedding?" she replied with a glare. "No way! This is my big chance, and the couple really needs someone to help with the wedding. Besides, even if we _do_ escape, we won't reach the exit."

"Because dey have your sais?"

"That…and this." She then held up her right arm to show him a gray stone band on her wrist. "It's vengestone (the real name for null stone). Pythor clamped this onto me when he kissed me, so I can't use my powers."

"Can't you unclamp it?" he asked.

"Easier said than done," she answered, pointing at the keyhole on the band. "This thing's like handcuffs. I need to unlock it with a key to get it off. If I know Pythor, he must have it _and_ my sais in hiss possession."

"And he be not giving dem back to you until agreement of marry-age?"

"That's probably what he's planning," she answered with a shrug. "Besides…I think this must be what she was talking about."

"Who?"

"The tea leaf lady. Remember what she told me? I need to get close to Pythor so I can understand what kind of a person—or snake—he is."

"What being de knowing? We bod know he's a villain-y nutcase wid de mushy-crushy of you." He then put his hands behind his head and reclined into the side of Pam's head. "For all we of de knowing, his room be decorated wid de pictures of de you."

"Julien!" she cried, turning her head to him sharply to make him fall of her should and into her arms.

"It's a joke!" he protested as she glared down at him with a blush. "I do dat!"

"Let's just drop it and focus on getting this wedding on the road," she said lowly.

"Is everything alright, Pam?" The girl looked up at Skales and saw that they had reached a large stone building, which Pam guesses is the Grand Hall.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, General," she assured him as Julien climbed back onto her shoulder. "Julien was making a sick joke." The lemur then glared at her, but she ignored it with a question. "Uh, just out of curiosity, will my sais be okay? They're the only weapons I had, and Sensei would be pretty upset if they got damaged."

"Do not worry," Skales assured her with a smile. "Pythor gave the guards orders _not _to harm your sais. He even threatened to swallow them _alive_ if they so much as put a small scratch on either of them." Alura turned to her brother sharply.

"Skales, stop it," she said to him with a frown. "You're scaring her."

"Oh, no," Pam protested quickly, "he's not. I mean, I know it's natural for a snake to swallow its prey whole."

"Gross…" Julien mumbled.

"Well, either way, you have nothing to worry about," Skales assured her. "I guarantee that your sais are in good coils." Pam smiled in reply.

"Thank you, General Skales," she replied. "You're very reliable."

"Now you know…why Pythor…chose Skales as…his second-in-command," replied Fangtom, one head pausing to let the other speak. Skales just blushed in reply, his cheeks turning violet with the blush mixing with his blue scales, as they entered the building. Pam, of course just smiled. She may not have gotten along well with the lower-ranked Serpentine the last few days, but Pam has a feeling that she's going to get along just fine with Alura and the Generals.


	6. SOS Save our Sister

******Ch.6: SOS – Save our Sister**

Back at Sensei Wu's dojo, the ninja were training in the courtyard along with Lloyd when suddenly Kowalski slid over to them in a state of panic. They all watched in shock as the penguin flailed his flippers about and started rambling:

"Pam! Shopping! Hole! Snakes! Kidnap! Save her!" The ninja just stared as he started hyperventilating.

"Uh, anybody else catch what he just said?" asked Lloyd as Zane went up to Kowalski and handed him a paper bag.

"Here," he said. "Breathe in and out of this until you've calmed down." Kowalski then grabbed the bag, stuck his beak into it, and started breathing in and out of it, the bag shrinking and expanding through the process. This went on for about half a minute before Sensei Wu, Cedar, and Nya came out.

"What is going on here?" he asked before noticing something amiss. "Where are Pamela and Julien?"

"That's what we wanna know," Kai answered with a shrug. "We're waiting for Kowalski here to calm down so he can tell us what happened."

"Yeah," Jay added, "cuz all that came out of his beak was a bunch of word vomit. I only caught something about Pam and a hole. Think she fell into a well?"

"Oh, not that old cliché _again_!" Cole groaned as Nya went up to the penguin's side.

"Kowalski, can you breathe easy now?" she asked.

"Yes," he panted, removing his beak from the bag. "I…I think so."

"Now tell us calmly what has happened," replied Sensei.

"Well, Pam, Julien, and I were in the marketplace doing some shopping," Kowalski answered, "when some Serpentine burst out of the ground. Pam tried to fight them off, but they took her sais and trapped her and Julien in a bag soaked with vengestone powder before escaping through the hole they came out of. And they took Pam and Julien with them!"

"Pam's been kidnapped?!" Kai cried. "Oh, I _knew_ one of us should've gone with her! Why does she have to act so independent?"

"Personally, she blames you," Zane answered. Kai shot him an insulted glare.

"WHAT?!"

"She thinks you'd want to send her home because of the whole Pythor scenario. Claims you're unappreciative and chauvinistic like her father." That got him really mad.

"I AM _NOT_!"

"Well, when she came here," Cole pointed out, "you thought she didn't have what it takes because she's a girl."

"And she even told Nya and me that you don't think she'll do anything right after Pythor kissed her in front of us," added Jay.

"Eww," Lloyd replied, wrinkling his nose. "Don't even remind me."

"It's not _my_ fault!" Kai protested. "It's _Pythor's_!"

"Kai…" Sensei and Nya said in a tell-the-truth-or-else tone. Kai threw up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay, so I _was_ a jerk!" he growled. "But that's only because I let my responsibilities for Nya get to my head. Before our dad passed away, he told me that the big brother is born first to protect the younger sibling who comes after him…and I took his word too seriously."

"Now I know why Nya's annoyed with your attitude," Lloyd snickered.

"Ignoring that," Kai replied through clenched teeth. "Anyway, there's no _way_ I'd want to send her home against her will. Sure, she gets on my nerves a lot, but I'm _not _like her dad. And if I _do_ demand that she should go home, then it'll prove her point that I'm a chauvinistic scumbag, then she and Nya will tell _all_ their girlfriends on Facebook, and they'll other girls, and they'll tell other girls, and it'll destroy my chance of _ever _getting a date _or_ even a girlfriend!" As he panted heavily from his outburst, everyone stared at him awkwardly, even Kowalski and Cedar.

"Oh, come on!" he then protested. "I was busy running the Four Weapons; I didn't even have time to ask a girl out to coffee."

"Kai, are you away that you said that last part in one incredibly long sentence that's close to being a run-on one?" Kowalski asked him. The Fire Ninja blinked in reply.

"I did?"

"Uh, I hate to interrupt our little grammar lesson," Jay said, "but right now, we should be more worried about PAM TRAPPED IN THE CLUTCHES OF THE SERPENTINE!"

"I agree with Jay," Zane replied. "But we have no idea where they're taking her."

"Duh, they're taking her to Pythor!" Lloyd snapped, obviously worried about his ninja sister. "He's the one who wants to *shudder* make out with her."

"I know, Lloyd," Cole stated, "but where _is_ Pythor?"

"I heard the Serpentine say that they're taking her to a place called Ourobourus," Kowalski answered.

"Then that is where Pythor must be," said Sensei Wu, "and where you must go."

"Don't worry, Kowalski," Lloyd said, taking the little penguin into his arms and hugged him. "We'll get Pam and Julien back." Cedar then gave them a comforting lick followed by a whimper. If Pam were here (of course, Kowalski can translate for him as well), she'd be telling the Green Ninja that the little wolf cub was telling them to be careful. Kowalski gave them a smiling nod in reply.

"NINJA, GOOO!"


	7. Wedding Planner Pamela Among Serpentine

******Ch.7: Wedding Planner Pamela Among the Serpentine**

"…so just put the punch bowl there," Pam instructed, pointing at a spot on a long table covered with a sky blue cloth against the wall. "And put the punch cups around it so they won't have to reach so far."

"Yes, Miss Pamela," Slithraa said with a nod. Pam just rolled her eyes in reply. Apparently, the Generals forgot to tell their lower-ranked troops to just call her "Pam".

"By the way, how's your hood feeling?" the human asked, referring to the stitches on his hood.

"Much better, thank you," he answered, "but I _still_ hate needles!"

"Because they hurt so much?"

"Far worse than a scorpion sting." Pam shuddered in reply as the Hypnobrai left.

_I _hate _scorpions!_ She then turned to see the progress of the wedding preparations in the Grand Hall, observing how nicely it's coming along. There are tables with red and/or blue tablecloths and chairs with matching ribbons tied at the back. A path has divided them into two groups for the bride to walk down the aisle. At the back end of the Grand Hall is a much larger table, serving as the altar _and _where the bride and groom will sit at the reception. There is also a large space between the altar and the tables for the dance floor. Red and blue ribbons and drapes decorate the walls and around the windows letting in the sunlight. There are also vases of roses, morning glories, and petunias. It certainly looks grand.

Pam was also surprised at how well the Serpentine were working together. She had heard that the Tribes had been in war with one another for so long before the humans locked them away. Now they are working alongside one another like brothers.

_I guess Pythor's uniting the Tribes had convinced them to tolerate and get along with each other_, Pam thought to herself before turning to a pair of Venomari setting up an ice sculpture of a cobra.

"Oh, very nice, boys," she said to them. "Now all we need is to ask Spitta and Snappa if we have enough flowers to put around the base."

Just outside the Grand Hall's doors, Skales had just landed Stormglide with ease. Stormglide is a Crystalback, a snow-white-with-diamond-wings Draco-Steed with icy blue eyes. She was a gift given to him by Pythor, explaining the carriage from the beginning. The Crystalback is a Draco-Steed famous for its beauty and grace and thrive in snowy areas. When they walk across snow, they looked as though they are gliding across ice. They are also very gentle but extremely shy. One way to tame a Crystalback is to approach it calmly and gently, showing it no harm. If it accepts you, it will allow you to pet its neck.

After Skales has dismounted, Stormglide folded her wings, blending them into the diamond scales on her back perfectly. It's so hard to tell if she has wing or not. That's another fascinating feature about Crystalbacks.

As Mezmo took her reins and guided her to the stables, Slithraa was walking up the steps with the punch bowl in his arms when he spotted his commanding General approaching the steps as well. He then saluted Skales, careful not to drop the bowl.

"General Skales," he greeted him, "how was your test flight?"

"Stormglide flew as gracefully as a swan," the General answered. "I'm surprised that we didn't see any Crystalbacks when we were living in the Frozen Mountains."

"I'm surprised Pythor got a hold of one _and_ a Twilight Guardian," Slithraa concurred with a nod. "Uh, by the way, General…are you upset?" Skales blinked in reply.

"Upset about what?"

"With Pythor back, you're no longer the Snake King. You've been demoted to his second-in-command. Doesn't it anger you the slightest bit?"

…

"Not at all," Skales answered, shaking his head. "I'm happy enough just being the General of the Hypnobrai." Now it was Slithraa's turn to be confused.

"I don't understand."

"The true reason I wanted to be Tribe leader was Alura. After our parents past away and she grew to maturity, she became the object of affection to practically all the males of the Tribe. They would keep on begging me to no end to choose one of them as Alura's husband. I always say no because I know she's still in love with Fangtom. I hoped that if I became General, they would stop bothering us. After our Slither Pit battle, my hopes came true; no other male asked for Alura's hand in marriage out of fear of angering the new General.

"During Pythor's absence, I thought I would do a good job as Snake King. I was right, but…I feared it might go to my head. As the General of the Hypnobrai Tribe, I had all the respect I could need, and that was enough for me. But as Snake King, I fear I might do something I'll regret. Pythor was a better Snake King, never afraid of making a commitment. I thought about passing the Snake King title to Fangtom after the wedding, even though he might say no. But now that Pythor has returned to us, I don't have to worry about it."

Slithraa just looked at the General before smiling at him.

"I never depicted you as a humble Hypnobrai, Skales," he said, causing his former second-in-command to chuckle.

"Well, you _did_ teach me that," he replied before the two of them spotted Pythor approaching them, Arctica nestled in his arms.

"Well, I better get this bunch bowl inside before it gets dusty," Slithraa said before going into the Grand Hall. Skales nodded in reply before turning to Pythor.

"Ah, Skales," Pythor said to him with a smile. "I take it your test flight went smashingly?"

"Very, Sire," Skales answered with a bow.

"That's good to hear," the Anacondrai replied. "I hope you have everything you need to get yourself ready for the wedding. As the one giving the bride away, you'll have to look your best."

"Of course," he replied. "Uh, speaking of which, I know you're in love with Pam, and I respect that, Pythor, but…are you sure she won't attempt to escape?"

"I am certain," he answered, holding up a golden key he has on a string around his neck. "Thanks to the vengestone band I put on her, she won't be able to use her powers, thus reducing her chances of escape. Besides, Pamela appears too focused on the wedding to even think about escaping."

"Uh, excuse me." The two snakes turned to see Julien stand at the doorway.

"Sorry for de interrupt-y-ness," the lemur said before thumbing at the entrance, "but Pam wants de borrow-y of de General Skales for de discussing of de flowers for de ice snake." Skales then turned to Pythor who just nodded to give him permission to go. The Hypnobrai also saw the look in his eye saying, _Get to know her more._

"As you wish," he replied with a nod. Then he followed Julien into the Grand Hall.

Inside, Pam stood next to Alura as they face three Serpentine, each holding a bouquet of flowers. A Venomari Soldier held a bouquet of red, pink, and white roses. A Hypnobrai Scout held a bouquet of lavenders and violets. And Fangdam held a bouquet of tiger lilies and orange marigolds.

"Pam, I got de General Skales," Julien said to the human.

"Okay, just hold on a minute, Julien," she said, not turning to him and Skales.

"Yes," said Fangtom, who's standing next to Alura. "We're deciding on…Alura's wedding bouquet." Pam then turned to the pondering Alura.

"So which would you like, Alura?"

"Hmm…" she answered. "Well, the roses are beautiful, but it's a bit too cliché for me. The lavenders and violets will probably clash with my dress. So I'm going to go with the tiger lilies and marigolds."

"I still think the lazy daisies will be perfect," said a Constrictai Warrior, holding said bunch.

"Bytar, I told you," Pam said, turning to him. "We _can't _use daisies."

"Why not?" asked the confused Serpentine.

"Ahhhh…CHOOOOO!"

"_That's_ why not," Pam answered, thumbing at Fangtom. "General Fangtom's allergic to daisies. Make him sneeze like crazy." To prove her point, Fangtom sneezed more and rapidly; one head starting the sneeze, and the other ending it.

"Yeeeaaah, I better get rid of these," Bytar said quickly and awkwardly. He then quickly ran out of the Grand Hall before Fangtom threw into another fit of sneezes.

_Guess he didn't want Alura to go all Bridezilla on his tail_, Skales thought with a laugh as Fangdam handed Alura her new bouquet and Fangtom stopped sneezing.

"Are you alright now, dear?" the female Hypnobrai asked, handing her two-headed fiancé a tissue.

"Yes, darling," his right head answered as his left head blew into the tissue.

"That's good to hear," she replied. "Well, I better get ready. My dress must be ready by now. I'll see you at the altar." She then kissed his right head on the cheek before leaving with Fangdam and the other two Serpentine.

"I better go and get ready as well," Fangtom replied with a smile before he left as well. Once he's gone, Skales slithered up to Pam.

"Uh, your lemur friend told e you want to talk to me about flower arrangements?"

"Yes, thanks for coming by on such short notice, General Skales," she replied, turning to him with a smile. "We're thinking about putting flowers around the base of the ice sculpture, but we can't decide on which kinds. Alura said we should see what you think." Skales then turned to the ice sculpture and pondered a bit as he compared his choices.

"I think baby's breath and goldenrod would work," he then answered.

"Gotcha," she replied before turning to Julien. "Julien, tell Snappa and Spitta that we need baby's breath and goldenrod."

"Why me?" the ringtail asked with an annoyed frown.

"Because I want to talk to General Skales _alone_ for a minute," she answered, enunciating the keyword and giving him the look.

"Okay, okay! I'm going! Sheesh!" Julien then left, and Skales turned to her with surprise.

"Don't you think that was a little…harsh?" Pam sighed in reply.

"I'm sorry, General," she answered. "It's just that Julien's been hatching crazy escape plans for us, even though I'd remind him that the band on my wrist canceled out my powers and I want to make sure this wedding goes smoothly. I thought making him help out would shut him up."

"I see," he replied before changing the subject. "By the way, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I…I want to ask you about Pythor," she answered nervously. "I know it's none of my business, but…what kind of a person—or snake—is he?"

Skales noticed the slight blush on her face. Does she have feelings for Pythor and is going through mixed emotions? He then decided to answer her question.

"He's a good leader. Cunning, smart, determined…he's also known to show some caution. Before the Great Devourer was destroyed, he was determined to unite the Tribes to end our fighting and unleashing it. He did all of that to avenge his tribe for what the humans did to it." Pam then felt pain in her heart.

"Wh-What happened to his tribe?" she asked, although she has a pretty good idea.

"When the humans locked his Tribe away all those years ago," Skales answered reluctantly, "they were left with little to no food at all. Pythor was believed to be the one who will end the Serpentine Wars by uniting the Tribes as one, so the Tribe members…they offered themselves as food for their leader to keep him alive…so that he may carry out his destiny when freed."

Pam felt the urge to cry in her gut. How could she have been so cruel to Pythor? He had lost his entire Tribe and is left alone in the world, and all she did was push him away. She placed her hand over her eyes so Skales wouldn't see her tears.

"I must be worse than my dad," she said softly.

"What was that?" asked the confused Skales. Pam quickly snapped out of it.

"Nothing," she answered before spotting Julien returning with Spitta, Snappa, and the flowers she wanted. "Oh, the flowers are here. Thanks again for your help, General." She then left before Skales could ask her anything else.

_What did she mean by "worse than her father"?_ he asked himself. _Perhaps I should talk to Pythor about it. He might know._ So he left to find and talk to his king.


	8. Ninja to the Rescue or the Wedding

**Ch.8: The Ninja to the Rescue!...Or the Wedding**

"I can't believe Pamela! Why did she have to go there alone and get herself kidnapped? Sure, I was napping, and she didn't want to ruin my _siesta_, but she should've asked me to come with her! Ooh, when we get her back, I am going to have a serious—"

"Malcho, will ya cool it already?" Cole yelled over the wind. "Your freaking out's make me airsick!" Malcho's face became calmer with embarrassment.

"_Perdon, amigos,_" he replied with a sigh. "I'm just worried about Pamela." When he heard that the Serpentine have kidnapped Pam, Malcho totally lost it. He insisted on going with the ninja to help them, and they know better than to say no to the Quetzalcoatl. So now all five ninja, Kowalski, and Nya (in her samurai armor) rode on Malcho's back as he flew for Ourobourus.

"I know," Kai said to the violet snake. "We all are."

"I hope you don't mind riding with us, Nya," Jay said to his girlfriend.

"I'm alright since my Exo-Suit still needs repairing," she replied.

"I just hope we get to the Lost City soon," Lloyd said with worry in his eyes. "For all we know, Pythor must be setting up a wedding so that he and Pam can get married!"

"Over my decomposing molecules," Kowalski growled, cocking the laser gun he obviously built. The others turned to him with awkward surprise.

"Kowalski, I know you're worried about Pam," Zane replied, "but isn't that laser a bit much?"

"One can never be too careful," the penguin answered, determination in his blue eyes. Lloyd decided to quickly snap him out of it before Kowalski _really _goes crazy.

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with our super-smart Kowalski?" Hearing that question, Kowalski slapped himself and snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd," he then answered calmly. "It's just that I can't help but get the feeling it's all my fault. If I had stopped Pam sooner, she and Julien would still be here, not in the clutches of those Serpentine. I should've done something."

"But you have, my friend," Zane stated. "You went and told us. That is smarter than going after them alone. If you had done the latter, you would have been captured as well. And none of us would have known that Pam was in trouble." Kowalski looked up at him in answer.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"I bet my whole memory banks on it," the Nindroid replied, tapping the side of his head. Kowalski just stood silent for a minute or two before speaking up again.

"You know, I can't help but shake the feeling that…maybe they didn't kidnap Pam so Pythor could marry her." Malcho turned to him with confusion.

"_Que?_ What gave you that _loco_ idea?"

"Just this feeling I have," he answered with a shrug. "A _gut_ feeling."

"You sure it's not airsickness?"

"If it was, I'd be upchucking my sushi lunch all over your back right now."

"You do that, and I'll—"

"Why don't I send my falcon up ahead to check on Pam?" Zane asked quickly. "That way, we can think up a good rescue strategy."

"Why can't I just _barge _right in?" Malcho replied.

"Trust me, big guy," Kai replied. "Sometimes, just barging in isn't the best plan, no matter how big you are. You need to be patient."

"Well, let me warn you, _amigo_," the Quetzalcoatl replied. "I'm not always so _bueno_ at waiting." Lloyd sighed in reply. If only Hydro Dragon wasn't' suffering from a headache/stomachache, he'd be helping Malcho keep his cool. The boy can only hope that their Spanish friend would stay calm. He then watched as Guidance perched onto Zane's held out arm.

"Fly ahead to Ourobourus, my friend," he said to the falcon. "Be my eyes, and show me what our sister and the Serpentine are up to." Guidance then took off ahead of the group.

"_Buena suerte, amigo_," Malcho called after the falcon. "_Et cuidado_."

About ten minutes later, Guidance had reached the Snake City and perched onto one of the rooftops near the Grand Hall. Zooming in, he saw that the Serpentine were finishing up wedding preparations and taking their seats at the tables. Not seeing any signs of Pam, he checked a building just beside the Hall. Sure enough, the falcon spotted Pam in one of the top floor rooms! Only…she's not in a wedding dress. In fact, she's helping the female Hypnobrai Alura get into a wedding dress before setting a wedding veil on her hood. The two of them were also talking as though they are good friends.

As Guidance watched them with confusion and yet with fascination as well, Arctica came up to him and hopped onto the half-wall he's perched on. She approached him quietly before nudging him gently with her paw, making him turn to her. He would've flown off to escape had he not noticed the scroll in her mouth. He watched as the tiger cub dropped the rolled up parchment and nudged it up to him with her nose. Written on it was _To the Ninja_.

Guidance understands what she's asking of him. She wants him to deliver this scroll to the ninja. But why? The falcon then nudged it cautiously with his beak. Seems harmless enough. Guess the little cub wanted to have the falcon deliver a message to the ninja after all. Guessing it's alright, Guidance took the scroll into his talon and took off into the sky to regroup with the ninja. When the bird left, Pythor materialized beside the half-wall and picked up Arctica.

"That's a good girl," he purred, petting the purring cub in his arms. "Hopefully, the ninja will accept our generous invitation in a civilized manner."

A short while later, Guidance returned to Malcho and the others, who are settled safely on a large thick cloud thanks to Malcho. How he's able to settle on a cloud without falling though remains a mystery until Malcho's ready to share his secret. But for now, he's focused on Pam's rescue. Zane had used his Falcon Vision and told the others what Guidance had just witnessed, and now everyone is curious about the scroll.

"Thank you, Guidance," Zane said, taking the scroll from the falcon after he settled on to his master's shoulder. The White Ninja then handed the scroll to Cole, who unrolled it and began reading it out loud to the others:

_To the Ninja:_

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of General Fangtom and Lady Alura. Special thanks go to Spinjitzu Wind Ninja Pamela whom I, Pythor Prometheus Chumsworth, have chosen as the official wedding planner. Please accept the bride and groom's offer of attending._

_Sincerely, Pythor Prometheus Chumsworth_

_Snake King of Ourobourus_

Everyone was silent for about a minute before Zane spoke up.

"That's very…kind of Pythor." Kai turned to him in reply.

"Never thought I'd be hearing _you_ say that about him."

"Who knew that 'Prometheus' is his middle name?" asked Jay.

"Uh, I knew," Lloyd answered, raising his hand. "When we were on our crime spree after I freed him from his Tomb, he told me that his middle initial stood for Prometheus after his dad."

"I say we go," Cole stated with excitement. "If we're invited to the wedding, that means we get _free cake_!"

"Cole," Lloyd replied, giving him a flat look, "they might've put _rats _in it."

"Guys, focus!" Nya finally cried out. "We're talking about a _Serpentine_ wedding here. Chances are it could be another one of Pythor's traps."

"She has a point, _amigos_," Malcho stated.

"But how else are we to save Pam?" asked Kai.

"And what about free cake?!" Cole whined.

"Jay and I anticipated this sort of problem," Kowalski stated before taking out some strange belts from Malcho's saddle pack. "These belts we've invented will activate holographic Serpentine disguises that will allow you to move among them without getting caught by real Serpentine."

"Observe," Jay added proudly, taking one of the belts. He then put the belt on and pressed the button on the oval-shaped buckle. In a few seconds, he materialized into a Hypnobrai, but the belt remained the same.

"Ta-da!" The others then tried belts. Zane was a Hypnobrai like Jay. Kai and Nya were Fangpyre. Cole was a Constrictai. And Lloyd was a Venomari.

"Nice work, guys," Kai said to Jay and Kowalski. "With these disguises, we'll be able to slip in with ease."

"Look out, cake; here I come!" Cole squealed with delight.

"What is it with you and _tarta_?" Malcho asked, slightly annoyed at Cole's obsession. Nya then looked up at the Quetzalcoatl.

"Malcho," she said, "I'm afraid since you don't have a disguise—"

"I know, I know," he growled, crossing his wings across his chest angrily. "I have to stay behind." A thought then came to him. "Wait, what about Kowalski?"

"Not to worry; I have it all covered," he answered, patting the knapsack he got out of the saddle pack and onto his back. Malcho simply sighed before rubbing the bridge of his muzzle.

"If you don't have Pamela out of there by midnight tonight," he said before taking off, "I am coming in there and creating more chaos than the Running of the Bulls in an antique china shop."


	9. The Ceremony

**Ch.9: The Ceremony**

Pam looked Alura over to make sure the dress was perfect. The female Hypnobrai looked so beautiful that the human wanted to cry tears of joy. The torso of the dress was made of pure silk, bearing a white rose in the center of the chest to make the bare chest area more modest. The only arms it has were a strip of white gardenias wrapped loosely around each arm. The torso went down and ended with a V shape before starting the shiny satin skirt shaped like a thin bell. And at the hem was sewn a row of more gardenias. The veil on Alura's head was decked with diamond-shaped star designs, and yet Pam can see that she's letting her hair down. Who'd thought that her hair would take up most of the width of her hood's back when unbraided and loosened up?

"So…what do you think?" Alura asked, fastening a blue sapphire necklace her mother gave her around her neck.

"You look beautiful," Pam breathed. The bride smiled in reply before letting out a nervous sigh.

"I hope I don't get cold feet," she said as Pam made sure the bouquet is alright.

"Trust me, you'll be fine," she assured her as she gently handed her the bouquet. "Besides, how can ya do that when you don't even _have_ feet?" Alura laughed at the joke, a sign that she's feeling much better now.

"I couldn't thank you enough for what you've done for us, Pam," she then said. Pam just smiled back.

"_I'm _the one who should be grateful for the chance to plan a wedding," she replied. "I just hope the guys don't ruin the wedding if they come to my rescue. If they do, I'll smack their bottoms so hard, they'll be sitting on giant ice cubes for a week."

That got Alura concerned. She, Skales, and Fangtom are the only ones who know about Pythor inviting the ninja because he anticipated their rescue. But Pam doesn't know about it, and she wants to make sure the wedding goes smoothly. Before the bride could open her mouth to tell Pam, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Pam.

"It's Skales," came an answer. "Is Alura decent?"

"She's all set, General," Pam answered. "You can come in." The door opened, and Skales came in dressed in a navy blue cape held by a golden clasp bearing the emblem of the Hypnobrai and a navy blue belt with an ice-bladed sword. Pam understood that it's the customary attire the brides father should wear when giving her away. But since their father's gone, Skales will have the honor of wearing it as he gives Alura way to Fangtom. Alura covered her mouth with a tearful smile when she saw her brother.

"You look so much like Father," she said softly.

"And you look gorgeous," he replied, hugging her fondly. They and Pam then heard sniffling and whimpering at the door and turned to see Julien at the door. He was crying a little and drying his eyes with a handkerchief.

"Are you alright, Julien?" asked Skales as Pam knelt down and patted the lemur's shoulder in comfort.

"He's okay," Pam answered, taking Julien into her arms and standin up again. "He tends to get emotional at weddings." The Hypnobrai General nodded in understanding before holding his arm out to Alura.

"Shall we?" he asked her. She then draped the top half of the veil over her face before wrapping her arm around his.

"Let's," she answered with a fond smile. The two of them then left the room, Pam following behind to close the door behind her and hold the till tearful Julien on her shoulder.

Meanwhile at the Grand Hall, the last of the guests have arrived. Those last guests are none other than Nya and the ninja in their disguises. Hopefully, no one will see through them.

"Hey, you six." They all froze as Slithraa turned and called to them. Not good…

"Why aren't you at a table yet?" the Warrior demanded. "The wedding will be starting in a few minutes." They all felt relief wash over them.

"We, uh…we couldn't find a seat," Cole answered. Slithraa then looked around a bit until he spotted an empty table at the right of the altar.

"There's a table up there," he said, pointing it out to the group. "Flareflash will show you to it." Before anyone could ask who Flareflash is, a red Draco-Steed with an orange-and-yellow mane and tail and sunset-colored eyes walked up to them.

He's a Cometdash, a desert-dwelling Draco-Steed famous for its incredible speed. They are so fast, they literally leave behind a trail of blazing fire at their hooves. They love to show off their speed through racing. One way to tame a Cometdash is to present them with their favorite treat: cactus blossoms. Give him enough to give yourself time to hop onto his back. If you get on there in time, he will let you ride him and enjoy his speed.

"Uh, thanks," Lloyd replied before Slithraa left. Flareflash then led the group to the empty table. As they followed him, Kai couldn't help but notice that his hooves glowed like brimstone. He'd find it pretty cool if he wasn't so concerned about Pam's safety. As they headed for the table, Kowalski slid up behind them, keeping low. He was covered from head to toe with tan paint to blend in with the ground and walls.

Once they have taken their seats, the team observed the altar close by. Pythor stood in front of it, dressed in a violet robe as a sign that he is the justice of the peace. At his right stood Fangtom, dressed in a scarlet red cape with a diamond clasp bearing the emblem of the Fangpyre Tribe. Behind him stood his best man Fangdam, wearing a black bow tie on each neck.

Lloyd watched as Flareflash went up to Fangtom, who stroked his muzzle with a smile.

_He must be Fantom's Draco-Steed_, he thought as the Cometdash left.

"I just don't get why we can't attack _now_," Kai hissed.

"We can't risk creating a disturbance in case this is a trap Pythor set up," Zane answered.

"Besides, chances are he might've moved Pam and Julien someplace else," Nya added.

"And I don't wanna miss out on the cake," Cole hissed.

"Have you guys thought about setting up a cake intervention on him?" Kowalski asked from under the table.

"I heard that," the Black Ninja snapped, looking down at the penguin with a glare.

"You were supposed to." Before Cole could respond, a chorus of harps and flutes began playing. The wedding's starting. Quickly everyone quieted down so that the March of the Bride can began.

The first to walk up to the altar are Acidicus and his Tropiflora Bouquetina. A Tropiflora is a forest-dwelling Draco-Steed that is green with ocean blue eyes and a magical mane and tail that changes colors based on its mood and personality and blossoms flowers (Bouquetina's is rosy pink with magnolias). Like the Crystal back, she's famous for its beauty. When they walk dirt ground, flowers blossom in seconds at their feet. That would probably explain why Bouquetina's the flower girl. The best way to tame a Tropiflora is to wear a flower that she currently has in her mane. If you do, she will think you're one of her own and will stay with you, whether or not you're wearing the flower anymore.

After Acidicus (he has on a black bow tie like Fangdam) and Bouquetina took their places at either side of the altar, Skalidor (also wearing a black bow tie) came towards the altar with the ring bearer. He's the Constrictai's Quakestomp Pewterbolt, and a red velvet pillow with golden tassels was strapped to its back, bearing two golden wedding rings.

The Quakestomp is an earth brown Draco-Steed with a storm black mane and tail and sliver gray eyes. They dwell in caves and rocky mountains and are powerfully strong as shown by their means of defense. When threatened, they rear up and slam their front feet hard into the ground, creating a strong tremor like a small earthquake. They also are excellent at sniffing out and digging up gems, which to them is Turkish Delight. To tame a Quakestomp, one must approach him with a gem but must choose carefully (Quakestomps are quite picky about their chose of gems). If you choose the wrong type of gem, he will turn and walk away from you in rejection. But if you choose right, he'll eat the gem out of your hand and allow you to pet its ears and muzzle.

After Pewterbolt took his place next to Bouquetina and Skalidor next to Acidicus, everyone stood up for the last part of the March. In slithered Skales with Alura at his side. At their left walked Flareflash; at their right walked Stormglide. And holding up the train behind the bride is Pam, and Julien rode on her shoulder, still sniffling and drying his eyes with his handkerchief.

"Weddings tend to have an emotional effect on Julien," Kowalski explained.

"I don't blame him," Nya sniffed before wiping away a tear. "Alura looks so beautiful…"

"Yeah," Jay sniffed. "I'm so happy for her…"

"Awkwaaard…" Lloyd whispered, inching away from the pair.

"My analysis states that it's quite heartwarming when you think about it," Zane stated. The Black, Green, and Red Ninja turned to him with confused glances.

"Somehow, I can't help but get the feeling you should get out more," Cole said as the Hypnobrai siblings stopped before Fangtom. Skales then kissed Alura on the forehead before hugging her and letting Fangtom lead his bride up to the altar. Then he, Pam, and the Draco-Steeds took their place with the flower girl and ring bearer. When the music died down and everyone sat back down, Pythor began the ceremony:

"Serpentine of the united Tribes, we are gathered here today to witness the union of General Fangtom Fangpyre and Lady Alura Hypnobrai in this ritual of Serpentine matrimony…" Kai then turned to Pam to make sure she's okay. So far, all she did was smile at the bride and groom, happy that they'll soon spend the rest of their lives together. But when she turned to Pythor, her smile became a frown. Not an angry frown but a pained frown. Kowalski stated that Pam always makes that look when she feels devastated for someone. Why would she feel terrible for the one who makes her feel like Penelope Pussycat? What was it that happened to Pythor that made her feel sorry for him?

"Do you, Fangtom, take Alura to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love forever, even when death do you part?" Fangtom's two heads turned to her with smiles.

"I…do." Alura smiled with a blush on her face, remind her soon-to-be husband of their romantic sunset moment back at the Frozen Mountains.

"And do you, Alura, take Fangtom to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love forever, even when death do you part?" Said bride turned to Fangtom.

"I do." The two-headed snake's tail then gave her tail a small squeeze. Pewterbolt then walked up to the couple and knelt down so the ring pillow's leveled with the couple. Fangtom took one ring and slipped it onto Alura's finger, and she did the same with the other ring and Fangtom's finger. Pythor smiled as they then held hands.

"As Snake King of Ourobourus and of the united Tribes," eh then said, "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." He then turned to Fangtom. "You may kiss the bride." The Fangpyre then lifted the veil gently off Alura's face before taking her into his arms, kissing her with his right head while nuzzling her cheek with his left head. As the two of them kissed, Pythor turned to the witnesses.

"May I present to you…Mr. and Mrs. Fangtom Fangpyre!" The crowds clapped and cheered, even the ninja, and Julien blew his nose into his hankie.


	10. Pam's Dark Secret

******Ch.10: Pam's Dark Secret**

The sun was just setting into the horizon, and everyone was having a fun time at the reception. Alura and Fangtom were enjoying their slow dances, and the other Serpentine were just rocking it out thanks to the stereo system Julien and Pythor brought in (how they got it is probably what Kowalski would call classified information). Some plus the Generals were chatting at the punch bowl. Some were eating hor d'ourves and desserts. And some were checking out how cool Nebula and the Draco-Steeds are as they were showing off.

The disguised ninja were also enjoying themselves to their surprise. Cole got his cake. Jay, Nya, and Zane were partying on the dance floor. Julien dragged Kowalski out there also (much to said penguin's dismay), but the other Serpentine paid them no heed. And Lloyd and Skales surprisingly were having a calm conversation as they watched Fangtom and Alura dance. As for Kai, he kept his eye on Pam at a distance should anything happen. It wasn't long until the Yellow Ninja went out onto the balcony not too far from the altar. Probably wanting to get some fresh air. Kai tensed a little when he saw Pythor go out to the balcony as well with two glasses of punch.

_Better check it out_, he thought to himself. _He might've slipped something into her drink._

Out on the balcony, Pam rested her arms against the railing and gazed up at the warm colors of the sky. She enjoyed the wedding a lot, but decided to take a break from all the excitement. Just watching the sunset-colored makes her feel more at ease…It only lasted for a minute before she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Pythor slither up to her with two glasses of punch.

"I thought you might be thirsty," he explained, handing her a glass. "And do not worry; I didn't slip any anything into it. I _do _love you, but I'm not _that_ persistent as to do that to you." Pam smiled with a blush before taking the glass.

"Thanks," she said before taking a sip of the sweet nectar. As she did, Pythor lifted up her free right hand with his tail. At first, the surprised girl thought he was going to kiss her hand. But her surprise became confusion when he removed the key from around his neck and used it to unlock her vengestone band.

"You won't need this anymore," the Anacondrai said, removing the band from her wrist before kissing her hand.

"Uh, thanks…again," she replied, her face blushing a bit more. He smiled at her cute expression before taking out her sais.

"I know, of course, you will be needing these." Pam set her cup on the railing before carefully taking her sais back.

"So you _did_ take good care of my sais," she said before noticing something different about them. She held one of them up to the sunlight, and it shown brightly. Did someone polish them?

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of polishing them myself," Pythor explained. "It's amazing how much shine a little dandelion oil can bring to a Golden Weapon with the right ingredients and the right temperature."

Pam couldn't help but smile; Pythor has done so much for her. He got her a job planning a wedding like she always dreamed of doing. He provided for her with all the resources she needed for the wedding (flowers, music, food, etc.). Now he's giving her back her powers and weapons _and _polished them up for her.

"I'm gonna run out of _thank yous_ if you keep on spoiling me like this," she joked as she put her sais on her belt. He merely laughed heartily in reply.

"Letting you know how lucky and fortunate you are today is all the gratitude I need, my Golden Angel," he replied. His smile became a frown when she looked down with a sad expression. "What's wrong?" She looked up in answer.

"I'm sorry…" Pythor tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion.

"For what?"

"For hurting you. General Skales told me how you lost your Tribe, and I feel terrible. You lost everything, and all I did was push you away. If I'd known, I—"

"Now, now, dear," he hushed her softly, despite the pang in his heart. "It wasn't your fault. You weren't there when it happened."

"Still, I wanna make up for hurting you like I did," Pam replied, almost pleadingly. Pythor was about to respond when a slow dance came on from inside the building. The stereo's playing _I Do_ by 98 Degrees. That gave him an idea.

"Well, if you insist," he said, turning to her, "may I have the honor of this dance?" Pam smiled in reply before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'd be honored, Your Highness," she answered. The Anacondrai simply chuckled at the answer before wrapping his arms around her, and they began moving in a slow dance. For someone with no legs, Pam realized the Pythor's a really good dancer. There was silence between the two of them for a minute before Pythor broke it.

"Well, now that you know about what happened to me, I should know what happened to you, correct?" Pam blinked in reply.

"Huh?"

"Skales told me you muttered something about your father, saying you were worse than him. Was he the reason you left your home and joined the ninja?" Pam sighed with a hesitant nod.

"It's a long story…" she said quietly. He smiled in reply.

"I'll listen all night if I have to," he promised. Pam smiled a little before beginning her story:

"I guess it all started when I got caught in a freak accident a couple of months back. A truck containing chemicals lost control and crashed. I dodged it but fell unconscious, letting the fumes from the truck mix and enter my body. When I came to, the doctor who took my scans told me that the fumes enhanced my brain to the level of talking to animals and understanding them.

"That was how I came to be friends with the animals of the Central Park Zoo, Julien and Kowalski becoming my _best_ friends. It was thanks to them that I became a great artist/performer. And in return, I taught Kowalski how to read and write and Julien self-defense (explaining the incident with the rubber chicken). My family was very proud and appreciative of me…except for one.

"Ever since the accident, my father never showed me any appreciation. When everyone loved my singing and dancing, he would flatly say 'Whatever'. When one of my projects would be on display, he'd acted like it's no big deal. It's like he didn't want anyone to know he's the father of a…freak."

"You are _not_ a freak," Pythor protested softly. "You're a talented and gifted woman."

"That's what my mom said," she replied. "Then the incident happened…"

"What incident?"

"It was a week before I joined the ninja. My artwork was chosen to be on display for a charity garden party at the Brooklyn Gardens. My family agreed to come, but my dad said he had to work. Mom and I took his word for it and went to the party. I was really popular at the party because of my artwork. Some were even bought by the VIPs.

"Halfway through the party, I met up with a couple of my cousins. We chatted a bit before they mentioned my father not coming. I told them it's because he had to work, but they told me he's at my uncle's place watching a football game.

"Let me tell ya, I was _not _happy about it. I stormed into my uncle's place, and there was my dad watching the game with my uncles. I then yelled at him, disowning him for choosing a game over me and lying to me about it. And do you know what his response was?" Pythor shook his head before she gave a tearful answer.

"'Like I care what you do, freak'." The Snake King wince, but she continued.

"I unlocked my powers when I totally lost it. My eyes glowed gold as golden wisps of wind swirled around my arms like whips. With them, I grabbed my disowned father and in a flying rage threw to the floor before lashing at him, scarring his back with constant and nonstop lashes from my wind whips. He cried out in pain and begged me to stop, but I ignored him as I was enraged by the crime he committed against me. My mother, uncles, and cousins could only watch in fear as I beat him. Only from hearing Kowalski and Julien call out did I finally snap out of it and stop. When I did, I saw what I've done. I almost killed my father; I became a monster. I then ran out of the house before anyone could stop me, but Kowalski and Julien went after me.

"I finally stopped running when I came to Central Park and cried. My two friends tried to comfort me when they caught up to me, but I was too upset at what I've done. I was thinking about taking my own life, but…Sensei stopped me. He must've come to the city for a business trip, I don't know. All I know is he must've known about my powers and wanted to help me control them, saying I'm destined to be the Golden/Yellow Ninja of Wind. I agreed to come with him here to Ninjago to escape my disowned father, and Kowalski and Julien came with me so I can be safe."

When she finished her story, Pam looked up at Pythor's eyes with tears in her own. He gave her a pained frown before hugging her in comfort.

"You're neither a freak _nor_ a monster," he whispered to her kindly. "If anyone's the monster, it's your disowned father. He deserved it for hurting you like he did." She then sobbed softly into his chest, having him stroke her hair and rub her back with a gentle "Shhhh…"

Outside the balcony, Kai watched the Snake King hug his ninja sister in comfort. He felt like crying himself. How could he have been such a jerk to her after all she's been through? He so owes her an apology big time.

"Thanks for helping me let it all out, Pythor," Pam finally said as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"I'm sorry as well," Pythor replied, brushing away her tears. "If I had been there for you sooner, you wouldn't be in this much pain." He then pressed his lips into hers for a passionate kiss, but Pam didn't pull away. Instead she kissed him back and held him. He was surprised at first but decided to let it slide. He knows she still needs more time to think over her feelings for him, and he chooses to respect that. However, Pythor won't give up on her.

Pam in the meantime couldn't believe she's kissing him back. He's the enemy! But he lost everything long ago…how she wishes she could bring his Tribe back. Could _that_ be why Pythor chose her as his bride? The two of them pulled apart slowly to breathe.

You can come out now Kai," Pythor then said. "I know you're there." Confused, Pam turned to see a Fangpyre at the balcony entrance.

"How did you know it's me?" he demanded with an arched eyebrow. Pam immediately recognized the voice. _Kai?!_

"Serpentine of the General Rank have senses three times as keen as normal snakes," Pythor answered, freeing Pam from his embrace. "But do not worry; I won't expose you. Last thing I want to do is ruin this celebration with a fight with you."

"Kai?" Pam said in shock. "But—What—How—"

"Pythore invited us here," the disguised Red Ninja explained. "These are disguises Jay and Kowalski made for us in case it was a trap."

"Well, I can assure you it is no trap, Kai," Pythor said calmly. "I simply invited you to assure you that this wedding is for Fangtom and Alura, not Pamela and me." He then gave him a sinister smile. "Of course, that doesn't mean I won't _try_ to woo her." Pam turned to him with a teasing glare.

"Well, aren't you a charmer," she mocked. She gave out a laugh/yelp when the violet snake tickled her sides with fast reflexes. She scowled at the male smiling at her.

"Hey, what did I tell you about that?" she snapped. He only laughed at her teasingly.

"Well, that's what you get for toying with me," he teased in a singsong tone. Oh, payback, huh?

"Oh, but I _love_ messing with you," she whined playfully with a pouty face. "You're too much fun." She screamed with laughter when he tickled her again, this time on her stomach and while holding her with his tail.

"ACK! HAHAHA! OKAY, OKAHAHAY! I'LL STOHAHAHAP!" Kai couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them. He has to admit that for a human girl and a tall snake, they make quite a pair. Wonder if they really will end up together? He then watched as Pythor released Pam, who was still giggly from the tickle attack.

"I guess you will be taking her home now," the Snake King said to Kai.

"Unless I have to fight you for it," he answered with a nod before gripping his sword's hilt. Pythor simply held up his hand in reply.

"No need," he said. "I have some work to do tomorrow, and I have a feeling I will be busy for about a week or so." Pam knows what he means. He's going to help out in the investigation/restoration of the Slither Pit Arena. He and the Generals _did_ agree to hold it off until _after_ the wedding.

"However," the Anacondrai added before taking out an envelope, "I wish to give her this before she's free to go." He handed Pam the envelope, and she looked it over with confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Something I picked up from the Mountains of a Million Steps some time ago," he answered. "It is also for the ninja, and it is of great importance." Kai arched his eyebrow at him.

"Why would you want to give _us_ something important?" he asked. Pythor shrugged in reply.

"Felt like I should, he answered. "I was meaning to give it to you after I've unleashed the Great Devourer, but I got sidetracked when I got swallowed and sent out for my six-month training. And this will be important to you because I believe it involves your robot brother."

"Zane?" Pam blinked to show that she's surprised as well.

"Yes," Pythor nodded. "During the fight between the Serpentine and Lord Garmadon's Skeleton Army at the underground fortress, I overheard some interesting information from a couple of those boneheads involving the White Ninja. This envelope I give you will tell you what I've learned from them. This might keep you occupied a bit while I am busy here." He then turned to Pam with a flirty smile. "In the meantime, Pamela, here's a little something for you to dream on." With that, he pressed his lips into hers and kissed her, making her blush pale pink.

"You know, if you keep on doing that," Kai joked, "people are gonna talk." The two broke the kiss to turn to him.

"Oh, hush up, ya goofball," Pam laughed before turning to Pythor. "Thanks for everything, Pythor; I had a great time. Good luck with your project."

"Thank you, Pamela," he replied. "And good luck with the information I gave you." With a nod, Pam walked up to Kai's side, and the two walked away, leaving Pythor alone to look at the stars and daydream.


	11. Forgiveness & Discoveries

****Here's the final chapter. Now this one part you might recognize from the episode The Last Voyage, but I'm thinking about changing it around a little in one of my future Ninjago fanfics. In the meantime, enjoy.

**Ch.11: Forgiveness and Discoveries**

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry!" Pam groaned with annoyance as Kai groveled at her feet, begging for her forgiveness. Kai hadn't stopped apologizing to her since they left Ourobourus. He kept on saying sorry throughout dinner when she was trying to tell the others about her time with the Serpentine. Now he's groveling at her feet as she was making her way through the courtyard to meet up with Malcho.

"Kai, for the hundredth time," she said, "I forgive you. Now will you please stop?" The Red Ninja stood up on his feet quickly.

"Sorry; can't help myself," he explained. Pam just rolled her eyes.

"What's gotten into you today?"

"I just feel bad after what I've heard about your past," he explained with a sigh, "and I wanna let you know I'm _nothing_ like your father. I just don't wanna loose Nya; that's why I was…chauvinistic to you. I shouldn't have let my responsibilities get to my head." Pam's face softened.

"You act like that because you're worried about Nya? Kai, I know she's your sister, but you shouldn't take those responsibilities so seriously. Like you, she's growing up. And the others and I will be more than happy to help; she's a sister to us too. So…try not to overdo it, and don't be afraid to ask for our help, okay?" Kai nodded with a small smile.

"Thanks. I guess I just got some serious letting-go issues to fix."

"It's just something you'll have to work on when you give Nya away at her and Jay's wedding."

"Yeah, you got that ri—Wait! WHAT?" Pam smirked at him.

"Gotcha." Kai then glared at her with a smirk.

"And you called _me_ a goofball," he replied before heading back into the dojo. Pam just laughed before heading over to Malcho and Hydro Dragon's cave.

When she got there, Pam spotted Malcho coiled up, as he was getting ready for bed. She feels pretty reluctant because she knows how angry he is at her for worrying him. But she has to talk to him, so she went up to him anyway.

"Hey, big guy," she said. Malcho turned to her and was surprised to see her.

"Pamela? What are you doing up, _chica_?" he asked her. "I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"My bedtime won't be for a while, Malcho," she stated before sitting down and resting her back against his coils. "Besides, I came down to tell you that…I'm sorry for worrying you like that." Malcho then gave her a firm look.

"You _should_ be," he stated. "You should've asked me to come with you. Then you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped."

"Yeah, but I don't want to ruin your nap," she explained. "Besides, after what happened to you at the Toxic Bogs, I thought you wanted more time to recuperate." Malcho blinked in reply. He had never thought about that. He was suppose to protect her, and she worried about his ordeal. He then looked down in shame.

"If you keep on doing my job," he said, "I'll be out of it." The two of them then laughed it out before Malcho decided to change the subject. "So…did you have a pleasant stay at Ourobourus?"

"Sure did," she answered. "Turns out the Generals were the nicest to me among the Serpentine. As well as Alura and Pythor. Alura and I chatted like high school friends. Acidicus is really smart and into chemistry and mathematics. Skalidor knows how to crack a good joke. Fangtom is very charming, especially to Alura. And Skales is a good listener."

"What about Pythor?"

"Turns out…he's fun to be around. He showed me around Ourobourus and even showed me the Slither Pit Arena."

"Didn't you say it's under repairs?"

"Yeah, but he showed it to me from a safe distance. Oh, you should see it, Malcho. It's big and proud enough to put a town plaza to shame. Big enough to fit you…or three of you!"

"Now _that_ is what I call a _grande_ exaggeration, _chica_," he replied with a laugh.

"Really, Malcho, it was extraordinary. I even told Pythor that he and the Generals should have chariot races like in Rome, or acrobats like in China. He agreed that it sounds interesting."

"You sure know your cultural events."

"I had a lot of time in my hands with school and books." Malcho's smiles softened a little as he laid his head down beside her.

"You are becoming closer to him, I see," he stated softly. Pam then looked up a the stars.

"I guess that's what the tealeaf lady wanted me to do," she replied. "I need to get close to him to understand his reason for wanting to marry me. Now I just feel bad for him. He lost everything: his comrades; his friends; his family…And to think I've pushed him away." Malcho sighed softly.

"I understand that feeling. I've been on my own since birth as in the nature of my kind, and I'm not sure if I have _any _family. So…I knew what if felt like being alone in the world…until you came along." Pam smiled in reply before stroking his dark mane. Her other hand then touched something in her pocket, and she pulled it out. It's the envelope that Pythor gave her. Malcho noticed it as well.

"What's that?"

"It came from Pythor," she answered before opening the letter. Inside were a note and a map. Pam then read the letter out loud to Malcho:

"To my beloved Pamela (Malcho made a face at that part),

"This information I give to you involves your White Ninja brother Zane. During the fight with the Skeleton Army in our hidden fortress, I overheard some Skeleton soldiers talking about Zane. They recognized him as the robot built by an inventor name Nikolai Tinkerer, an old man whom they brought back to life with a magic elixir. They then locked the poor man in a lighthouse in a small island off the cost of Ninjago, forcing him unsuccessfully to make them deadly weapons that will help them conquer Ninjago.

"Pamela, if what they say is true, then you and the ninja must go and help him. This map I also give you is what I stole from those boneheads. It shows where Lighthouse Island is located. If you do go there, please be careful. Chances are Lord Garmadon's goons might've left something—or some_one_—behind to guard Nikolai. Good luck and be careful.

"With all my love, Pythor."

Pam and Malcho couldn't believe what they've read. Zane's creator/father is alive! Pam quickly shot up to her feet, the map clutched tightly in her fist.

"I gotta tell the guys!" she cried, running back to the dojo. Malcho then looked up at the stars, sensing that soon they'll be heading out on another big adventure.

_I wonder_, he then thought to himself. _Will _this _adventure help unlock Pamela's true potential?_

Only tomorrow will reveal the outcome.


End file.
